Love Boat
Love Boat is a song by Jack Jones, covered by Frankie Bostello. The song is on Just Dance 2014. Dancer It seems that the dancer has a white tux with a pink shirt, red bow tie, red glove, and red shoes. His pants and hair are black. Background He's standing on a red velvet deck near an ocean, also being a black piano behind the dancer that's without a leg. Deeper in the background is a sinking ship, which slowly sinks throughout the choreography. At some points in the choreography there's a couple floating on objects. Gold moves 1st: Brush off sweat with your both hands. 2nd: Just simply jump. Mash-up This song has a mash-up that can only be unlocked in August. Dancers *Love Boat (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Dare (JD) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Funplex (JD) *It's You (JD2014) *Dare (JD) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Forget You (JD3) *Love Boat (JD2014) Mash Ups the dancer appears in *Just a Gigolo - Regular Mash Up *Fine China - Regular Mash Up (Uplay Exclusive) *Follow The Leader - September Locked Mash Up Party Master Mode In Order: *Love Boat *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Circular Punch/Cyber Man/Monkey Dance *Come On/Clap Dance/Dig It/Rolling For You *70's/Staggered Waves/Troublemaker/Flashdance ... What a Feeling *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/Where Have You Been/I Will Survive *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *Santa's Ballet/Shadow Ballerina/Follow The Leader/Gentleman *Love Boat *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)/Starships *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *Love Boat Trivia * The song is by Jack Jones but it says it's by Frankie Bostello, meaning it's covered. * This is the first dance to have a TV show theme * The original song is for a TV show of the same name, The Love Boat. * The dancer looks like Justin Timberlake when he had short hair. * He looks like the same dancer for It's Not Unusual, Forget You and Superstition. * The dancer jumps and "freezes" in mid-air at the end, just like the dancers of Baby One More Time. * In the Mashup, Funplex is the only female dancer. * This is known to be one of the few songs that has a mash-up with one female dancer. Just like Maneater, Troublemaker and YMCA. *It had different pictograms due to http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/LoveBoat/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Gallery loveboatjd2014.jpg loveboat.jpg|Love Boat TheLoveBoat.png|The song in the menu Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Covered Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Males Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:20th Century songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs released in 1980 Category:Old Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Love Songs